This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and to a method of communication. More particularly, the invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and communication method having a plurality of communication modes, in which reception from parties other than specific parties can be refused.
Facsimile apparatus having a plurality of communication modes include those having G2 and G3 functions. Among these apparatus, some are designed to enable refusal of reception from parties other than specific parties.
The operation of such a conventional facsimile apparatus will be described.
First, the telephone number of a specific party from which reception is allowed is registered in the facsimile apparatus in advance. When an incoming call is received by this facsimile apparatus, an initial identification signal of a G3-standardized transmission procedure is transmitted to the calling party in order to identify whether the mode is G2 or G3. If the corresponding NSS/TSI/DCS signal is received from the other party, communication is performed in the G3 mode. In a case where the telephone number of the TSI signal sent from the other party's transmitter coincides with the above-mentioned registered telephone number of the party, reception processing is executed. On the other hand, if the telephone number of the TSI signal does not coincide with the registered telephone number of the other party, or if the TSI signal is not sent from the other party's transmitter, reception processing is not executed.
If a GC2 signal is received in response to transmission of a G2-standardized initial identification signal, communication is performed in the G2 mode. In this case, however, a collation of telephone numbers cannot be carried out. Consequently, a response to GC2, LCS, PHS signals cannot be made, and a protocol error occurs.
In the example of the prior art described above, the G3 and G2 initial identification signals are transmitted in alternating fashion in order to identify whether the mode is G2 or G3. When the corresponding answer signal is received, a declaration is made to the effect that there is a reception capability in either of the two modes G2 and G3.
However, allowing reception solely from a specific party in the G2 mode is not feasible in actuality since collation of telephone numbers is impossible. Performing communication (specifically, transmitting GI2) upon declaring that a G2 function is available in response to a GC2 signal is wasteful of transmission time and is undesirable in terms of making effective use of the apparatus.